


Snow Angels

by SweetestDisposition



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestDisposition/pseuds/SweetestDisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't blame Camila for trying to make first snows important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Looking out at the window, a groggy Camila could see the how the ground was covered in a thin blanket of snow. She smiled a small smile. Seeing snow always seemed peaceful to the girl. Calm and quiet. She quite liked it; in fact, one of the bigger reasons why she hated Miami was that it rarely snowed.  Every time she’d see the white flurry, it’d remind her of her first snow. Her first snow was probably one of her favorite memories as a child.

_The Cabello family had flown over to Big Bear during Christmas break and Camila was twelve. The family had been planning this trip for a couple months and after accidently overhearing the plans from the warm of confines of her parents’ room, she couldn’t help but be overexcited. The family had just finished packing into their cabin and she was jumping all over the place and a large smile painted itself across her face. Her mom, Sinuhe, had called her over with a loving smile and worried eyes. “Kaki, calm down before you hurt yourself, mija.” Camila hastily replied to her that she wouldn’t and continued on to jabber on about how excited she was to see snow. You see, all her classmates in school would tease and jibe at her for not experiencing snow, and now that she was, she was thrilled with adrenaline running through her veins. Camila could hear the gibberish her baby sister, Sofi, would mutter as she was held in Sinuhe’s arms. Camila had skipped over to her and looked at her with the same adoring look she normally would send her way._

_Camila was a good sister. She had played with Sofi with genuine means and she had treated her with great patience and tolerance. She would tuck her in at night and sing a soft lullaby. She’d usually sit on one of the chairs Sofi had in her room and she’d listen to Sinuhe tell Sofi stories and then, she’d come to her mom and hug her, her head rested on her chest, looking down at Sofi with love. There were times in the morning when she’d find Camila feeding Sofi, already putting her in the high chair that stood next to the dining table. She’d find her mimicking trains, making choo choo noises with her mouth, bringing the spoon of food chugging its way to Sofi’s mouth. Sinuhe found that it was easier to feed Sofi  that way. On weekends, when Camila had learned to share her TV time with Sofi, she’d try to teach her how to stand, steadying Sofi with her arms, only to have her fall back on her behind. And when they became tired and frustrated with trying, Camila would hold Sofi in her lap and she’d tell her what was happening on TV in Spanish. They’d sing the theme songs together, well, Camila singing and Sofi humming and bouncing on her lap, hands clapping. Camila was supportive of Sofi and Sinuhe had loved that she was lucky enough to witness Camila’s devoted love for her._

_Camila was on her knees talking fast to Sofi about how excited she was and how she was going to teach her how to make snow angels. When Sinuhe had asked her how she had learnt, Camila replied with a **duh** tone, “Google, Mami. Google knows everything.” Sinuhe had nodded her head in amusement and smiled at her. Night had fallen faster than Camila had thought. One second she was bouncing off the walls and the next she was tucked into bed, her eyelids shut closed, dreaming of a winter wonderland._

_The next morning, the cabin door slammed open and there stood an amazed Camila with her eyes twinkling and mouth agape. She had ran outside, the layers of snow reaching to her ankles. The trees were coated with a white blanket of snow and the lake had frozen over night. She had run out into the open space and she looked up. White snowflakes fell on her cheeks and eyelashes and naturally, she stuck her tongue out, laughing when the coldness had come in touch with it. She had spun in circles and giggled. She looked in joy towards the cabin door and found her mom and dad looking at her with love and she saw Sofi all bundled up, standing in between them, her small hands smacking together in excitement. Camila had run over to Sofi, picking her up and spinning her around as well._

_“I’m gonna teach you how to teach make snow angels, Sofi. It’s really easy. I promise.”_

Camila smiled fondly in that memory. That Christmas was one of her most favorite Christmases she’s ever experienced. One of the happiest one - not that the others weren’t happy, but it was the environment it was in. It seemed like a true White Christmas and Camila loved it. First snows were important. First things really. Like first kisses and dates and first everything’s. Her eyes flickered back to the window and realization struck her features. She had slipped on her warm slippers that lie close to the foot of the bed and shrugged on her “Eskimo suit.” She took her hotel key card and slipped out without Dinah and Ally’s notice. She walked to the door across and quickly rapped against the door. Behind the wooden wall, she heard groans and muffled complaints.

“Who is it?” Camila had guessed it was Normani, due to the sound of the voice. Camila had replied eagerly that it was her.

“What the hell do you want? It’s fucking early Mila. Even the annoying as hell birds are fucking asleep.” Normani was pissed, if the vulgar words were any hint.

“I want Lauren. Can I have her for a bit?”

Camila heard rustling and a raspy groan coming further away. She heard Normani calling for Lauren, telling her that “your damn idiot” was outside the door. She heard heavy footsteps pad the way to the door and Lauren opened it with squinted eyes and with an irritated voice she asked what I wanted.

“What do you want Camz? It’s early and we have a long day ahead. I want my sleep.”

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful morning riser?” I teased her jokingly. She rolled her eyes and quirked her eyebrow at me, as if she was asking her question again. I had opened the door wider and stepped in, past Lauren, with determination. I heard her sigh behind me and she bumped into me as I stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. Instead of sighing again, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer to her body, her head resting on my shoulders.

“What is it Camz? What is so important that you had to wake us up and barge into our room this early in the morning?” I made movement towards the window expecting the green eyed girl to let go but she held on tighter. I heard her murmur into my ear that she was warm and comfortable.

“Don’t move babe. I’m finally gaining warmth back.” She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and  mumbled some more but I dismissed her instructions to be still and instead, waddled slowly over to the window, Lauren dragging her feet and grasping tighter on my waist.

“Camz can’t we just go to bed? I’m sure whatever it is outside can wait.”

“But Laur-”

“Nope. It can wait. C’mon babe. Please. You can’t see but I’m pouting and giving puppy dog eyes. You can’t resist my pout and puppy dog eyes Camz. I know you can’t so c’mon.” Lauren had walked us to her bed and dropped our bodies to it. She had snuggled up under the covers and closed her eyes and I saw that I had no chance in this argument. I normally didn’t when it involved her sleep. She had turned her back to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, my knees tucked behind hers and I kissed her on her forehead.

“Goodnight baby. I love you.”

“It’s not night anymore Lo. But, I love you too.”

~·~~·~~·~~

The loud blares of 1975’s “The City” wake me from my slumber. My right arm tingles. And my left hand is enveloped in familiar warmth. My eyes blink blearily, trying to fight the fog that clouds them. I can feel Lauren’s breathing change and she unravels her hand from mine and shuts the alarm off. She groans quietly and shuts her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, her hand finding mine again. I squeeze it gently, and I whisper into her ear, trying to wake her.

“Lo, baby, it’s time to get up. It’s the real, actual time we’re supposed to be up.” She huffs in protest and nuzzles in closer to my body.

“I don’t wanna. ‘M tired and don’t wanna get up.”

“Baby you have to. It’s five. We have to get ready, or at least eat before rehearsals.” She sighs heavily and she lets got of my hand and turns onto her side facing me. Her sleepy green eyes are misty and half-lidded. I smile gently at her and take her hand and bring it up to my lips, kissing it tenderly. She sighs softly this time and nuzzles into my neck, her arm wrapping around my waist. I barely hear her mumble into my neck, her warm breath making the hairs on my arm raise.

“Five more minutes Camz. Five more.” I decide that five more minutes isn’t bad and I’ve never really been able to resist a sleepy Lauren coaxing me for more sleep.

“Okay. Five more. That’s all you get.”

“Thanks babe. You da best.” I giggle at her compliment. She must be really tired because she’d be caught dead if she said that with absolute honesty and no irony behind that statement.

The other bed rustles a bit and I hear Normani yawn. “Wake up lovebirds. We’ve got shit to do.” Normani flings her pillow at Lauren’s back and the green eyed grunts and holds me tighter.

“Fuck you Normani. I want five minutes.”

“Well those five minutes passed Sleeping Bitch. Get up.”

~·~~·~~·~~

Once Lauren had untangled her body from mine and kissed me good morning, we went our separate ways to get somewhat presentable; that meaning brushing our hair and teeth and slipping on a pair of boots and bundling up more than we already were. We had walked down to the breakfast buffet the hotel had in the lobby and ate there for awhile. After cleaning up our mess, our parents had greeted us good morning and told us the artillery of the day. Before we were to exit the hotel, I had covered Lauren’s eyes with my scarf.

“Camz, what’re you doing? I can’t see.”

“Well that’s the point smarty pants. I’m covering up your eyes because I’ve got a surprise to show you. Well, _been_ meaning to show you.”

“What do you mean _been_ meaning to show me?”

Before I had left my hotel room, I had checked out the window hoping that the white flakes were still descending from the sky and fortunately, they were.

“Okay, there’s a fifty-fifty chance of this actually turning out the way I plan it to so fingers crossed that it does.”

I hear her giggle at me and she stops asking me questions, waiting for me to lead her wherever. We come to the entrance of the hotel and I peek my head out and the snow is still falling lightly from the sky. I hold her hand and my heart races in anticipation to see her reaction. I mean, firsts are always important. I pull her to the edge of the hotel, her body still sheltered from the snow, but mine immersed in the winter white.

“You can take the scarf off Laur.” Once the red covering comes off, she gasps and her eyes dart side to side. Her eyes land on mine, my red coat standing out in the white. She covers her mouth once I pull out a bouquet of roses. She stares at me in shock.

“I know it’s your first snow and I wanted to make it special. Come on out baby.” She cautiously steps out, her face looking to the sky. The white flakes fall gently on her skin and it lands on her eyelashes, the white colliding with the black mascara. Her smile lingers on her face and she looks at me with amazement. She grabs the hand that I held out for her and I give her the bouquet of roses.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, the snow and the white sky above us?” She nods quickly at me. She drops her head slightly to the roses to smell them. She looks perfect. Her beanie is now lightly covered in the white flakes and the snow that dusted her eyelashes flutter as she closes her eyes to smell them, her red lips curling up in a smile.  Her lips, the roses and her light makeup is a stark difference to the white flurry that lands on her and she has the roses held in both her hands and her legs are closed straight. Never in my life had I seen anything so beautiful. I couldn’t help but smile and shake my head in luck. How could I have ended up with such a beautiful person as her?

“The roses are beautiful, but I don’t know, the meanings kinda stand out more to me. The yellow one means happiness. It’s like the happiness you give me and to the other people around you. It’s when you laugh joyously or when you aren’t afraid to act like a dork when no one’s around. It’s the simple things in life that make you happy. Like your first snow for example. The orange means enthusiasm. You may be relaxed and chill and all, but when you’re not, you bring excitement to everyone, you bring life to others. You bring life to me when I don’t obtain the spirit of it. Your enthusiasm is beautiful; kinda like how you’re enthused with snow right now. Red, you may know this one, but it means love. I love you. Simple as. I love you for all of you and everything you do. It’s not hard to love you, in fact, it’s barely a chore. It’s easy and subconscious; it’s like how we blink. It comes naturally and effortlessly. When you love someone, you love them hard and I am so grateful that I’m the one you love the hardest. Love sparks in your eyes and I can already see from the twinkling in them that you love the feel of snow on your skin.”

I can see tears start to form in her eyes and I caress her cheek with my thumb, feeling the softness under the pad of it. I love her. Completely and endlessly in love with her.

“Lastly, lavender - it means enchantment and love at first sight. When I first saw you, I swear I felt my heart skip a beat but, as fast my heart skipped, you left. You had rushed back from your audition and I saw you with complete utter happiness and I fell for you right then and there. I remember trying to catch your eye but the stage managers had come up to me to tell me that I couldn’t audition. I was destroyed and when I tried to find you again, after pleading to audition and gaining permission, you were gone. It was love at first sight. I remember the first time I became _really_ enchanted with you. We were lying on the grass at the mansion and we were staring up at the sky trying to decode the meanings and the shapes the clouds were giving us. You had started a conversation on a book we had read and you spoke with such intelligence and knowledge. It took my breath away. I loved how you were able to articulate your thoughts and word them with such maturity and confidence. I was enchanted with your mind. I loved how you thought. I still do. I love those days when you become philosophical and share with me and the world how you think. I love how you have the confidence to share the world how you think and I am absolutely enchanted with the thought of you. When you took my scarf off your eyes, I saw those emotions pass through them and I am so incredibly happy to have witnessed your first snow because it was breathtaking. It was beautiful to see you pass through each phase of emotion and it was beautiful to see you cry. You’re a beautiful person with a gorgeous mind and soul. I love you Lauren and I hope you love your first snow the way I love mine.”

I wipe away her tears with my thumb and rub my cold nose against hers and she smiles bigger than she did before. She pulls me into a tight hug and she nods her head in my shoulder.

“I couldn’t imagine a better way to have my first snow Camz. I’m sure that I love you more than snow, more than the books I read, more than the songs I listen to at night, more than food, more than anything. I love you and I have no idea how to beat you out on this one babe. This is the best first I’ve ever experienced and it’s not even the snow that makes it the best. I love you with everything in me and I’m sure you know that. You know me better than I know myself. These roses will die in day’s time but I can assure you that the words, the feelings, the memories and everything you’ve shared with me won’t die. They won’t die until we let them die and I won’t let them. Even later on and we’ve got grey hair and faulty hips. I’ll remember when you handed me a bouquet of roses and told me the things you did with your bright red pea coat and smile. Even when we die, your words won’t because they’re here. They circulate in the air and they whisper their love into listening ears.”

She pulls me in tight and I know that my plan worked out exactly how I wanted to.

“What if it wasn’t snowing Camz? What would’ve you done different?”

I smile. There was a reason why I wanted her to get up at the ungodly hour. It had already snowed and there was already a layer of snow covering the ground.

“I would’ve taught you how to make snow angels.”

~·~~·~~·~~

Lauren and I had stayed outside, letting the snow cover us in white flakes. She held my hand and we had danced in the snow while she hummed a tune. She twirled me around and I held her close as we shifted foot to foot when she hummed a slower tune. We heard the door creak open and it was the rest of the girls with their cups of coffee. Lauren had grinned widely and jumped at them, taking the extra cup in Normani’s hand, kissing her on the cheek as thanks. In fact, she went around and kissed everyone’s cheeks, the parents included and kissing me smack right on the lips. Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, seeing as PDA wasn’t a much known liked thing among Lauren, but here, she had done it on a bustling street filled with passing strangers. She grabbed hold of my hand swung it back and forth between us as we walked to the van. I hear whispered confusion behind us. Lauren does too. She whispers it into my ear and proceeds to sling her left arm around my shoulder and drink her coffee with her right. And after each sip, she’d kiss my cheeks or tell me that she loved me.

Once we got to our destination, Lauren rushed out of the car and waited outside, twirling about, lifting her head to the sky and sticking her tongue out to catch the fallen snow.

“Lauren’s a bit excited. I haven’t seen her so excited in awhile.” I hear Normani comment behind me.

“I know Mani. It’s weird, but kinda refreshing. Kinda embarrassing because I mean her tongue’s been hanging out there for awhile.” Dinah laughs behind me, a mix between teasing and joy. I let the two girls catch up to me and they smirk at me. Normani pieces together the puzzle fragments and she laughs.

“She isn’t this excited because it’s _just_ snow is it?” I shake my head with a small smile on my face.

I remember how little sleep Lauren got last night and I guess that she must be running on adrenaline and the coffee coursing through her veins. “Lo’s enjoying herself. Let her be. She has pure, unadulterated happiness right now and I’m gonna take advantage of it before she gets too tired because her energy’s run off.” I trot up to where she is and I loop my arm through hers and she smiles at me. It’s the smile where her gums show a little and her nose scrunches and her eyes shut together. She takes my hand and her thumb caresses it gently and she pulls me in closer to her body and she whispers to me with the happiness equaling an eager child.

“This is the best first snow ever. It’s the best day ever and you are the best to ever exist and I love you loads Camz. I love you and I wanna shout it to all the corners of earth.”

“I love you too Lo. And before we shout to the corners of earth, I need to get snow day done properly first.”

“What do you need to do? It’s already perfect.”

“I’m gonna teach you how to make snow angels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I apologize if there are any errors or some sort. I hope you liked it and if you have any prompts or questions let me know.


End file.
